The Sex Shop & The Stuck Up Lawyer
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Law Administrator by day & Adult shop worker by night, Bella Swan gets a strange surprise when a very unexpected customer enters Pillow Talk. AH, AU, OOC. M/NC-17.


**The Sex Shop and the Stuck Up Lawyer **

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Note:** This is me doing something which I'd never thought I would do. Straying away from canon for one, and making use of other characters as pairings. The whole idea of it scares me quite frankly, but I wrote this for my friend and fellow fanfic author Emma, aka Fallanydeeper. I felt weird about wiriting this, but also very much enjoyed it. Perhaps that is wrong, but hey.

Super thanks to my kick ass beta, **LisaDawn75** who does a wonderful job with my little stories.

_Read, Review and Enjoy._

* * *

I glance at the clock and wait for five o'clock to arrive. Jesus Christ, this shit is boring. All I do is a bit of filing, shredding paper and answering a couple of phone calls when that jumped-up, fucking bitch of a receptionist, Jessica, is taking her lunch and smoke breaks. I've managed to break the goddamn shredding machine twice today and had to have the fat dude from maintenance come and assist me. I don't think he likes me too much.

I have been working for Cullen and Sons, the best known law firm in Seattle, for a month now. The money is pretty decent but, like I said, it's boring as hell. I stifle back a yawn and lean forward at my desk. Thank God they at least let me have a computer. They've blocked sites like _Ebay _and _Facebook, _but it seems the idiots haven't wised up to the land that is _Twitter,_ yet.

I'm currently taking a year off between degrees at the local community college. I plan on going back next fall to study literature and then go on to teaching. This, and my other job, is helping me with my funds as my previous – and somehow pointless – biology degree failed to get me a job I'd actually enjoy.

So this is my day job. By night – and night, I mean four hours, three nights a week – I work in a small boutique uptown called Pillow Talk. It's a privately owned shop boasting to be the next Coco de la Mer. An upper-class adult store. I guess it's the same as a regular sex shop, only the products tend to cost double and the majority of the customers are wealthy and don't smell of beer or piss. I get to stand behind a counter and embarrass the middle age housewives by helping them pick out the right vibrator. See, there _is_ a technique. If you turn the vibe on, touch it to the tip of your nose and it makes you want to sneeze – then that's the toy for you.

I had this guy once – I don't know if the woman with him was his wife or just his bitch – and he wanted to buy a dildo. When I moved to the buzzing variety and told her to take a hold and touch it to her nose, the sick fucker chuckled and asked if it was the same for men when it came to the buzzing pussies. I told him that I wasn't sure, but he was welcome to try. That shit was funny; I wish I'd had a camera. The dude _actually_ pressed his nose into this fake vagina and _SNI__FFED_ it. I swear that if he had done it any harder, he would have inhaled the nylon pubic hair.

I am longing for the day to be over. From here, I will run straight to Pillow Talk, maybe grabbing something from Subway or Starbucks to consume during my shift. It's a Wednesday, so it won't be busy. Maybe the odd regular or two coming to return their rented DVD's. Yeah. If Buffie the Vampire Layer is your sort of thing. Not mine.

I look up and see my boss walking around the office. Well, he's not technically my boss – he's my boss's son and one of the partners in the firm – but I guess he's still sort of in charge of me. Edward Cullen is a delight to look at. He has a mess of bronze hair topping his well-over six foot stature. His features are so distinct, and he's got these piercing green eyes that stare deep into your soul.

Shit, I sound like a total fan girl, but he is a girl's walking wet dream. Seriously. I've had like _THREE_ in the short time I've worked here. I have this little series of images in my head where I've had to stay at the office working late, assisting some major case, and Edward Cullen comes and leans himself over my desk to talk to me about some file which I have somehow lost…

He is long and lean, and as he bends towards me, I can smell his cologne. He smells delicious.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I had it before, but I really don't know where it is," I whisper. Edward sighs deeply and rests his elbows on the desk, managing to loosen his tie and top button. I can see a sprinkling of bronze chest hair waiting for me to grab and run my fingers through.

"I think I had better assist you in finding that file then, Miss Swan. The case depends on this very important evidence," Edward tells me. My nose is just inches away from his throat, and he towers above me, in very close proximity.

I nod quickly. "Yes, Mr. Cullen." I lean away slightly and begin to turn over various bits of paper on my somewhat messy work station. Of course, I know very well that the document he's asking for is sitting neatly in the bottom drawer of my desk.

Edward tuts and shakes his head, his hands pulling at his hair. "No, no, no! You're not quick enough…here." He uses his well-muscled arm to clear the desk, sending my pens scattering on the floor. Their pretty pink and silver holder rolls away and finds its home under Jessica's desk. "Nope... it's not here," Edward adds as he hoists me up and out of my swivel chair, sitting me upon the desk. His hands rest on my thighs, and he bends over towards me. I can feel his breath on my lips. He smells like mint and cigarettes. Yummy.

I lean back on my hands and open my legs as far as my pencil skirt will allow, hoping that Edward moves closer to me, the top of his thighs flush with my desk. "I do hope I won't find anything embarrassing in your drawers, Miss Swan, but I need to check them now, so please tell me if there is anything…_incriminating_…in there…sex tapes of yourself and your boyfriend, maybe?"

I exhale sharply and bite on my lip. "No sir, no sex tapes…no boyfriend, either," I tell him. Edward smirks at me and starts looking through the desk. He cocks an eyebrow when he comes across all the single serving boxes of Lucky Charms and a half eaten box of imported Jaffa Cakes. I shrug it off. A girl gets hungry.

He reaches the bottom drawer and pulls out the offending file where I had placed it right on top. He waves it to and fro in front of me.

"Oops," I mutter quietly, batting my eyes at him. I bite my lip again. "I must've put it there for safe keeping."

Edward shakes his head. "You are a bad girl, Miss Swan. That could have cost us billions of dollars. I don't think that you quite understand the seriousness of this. I hate to say it, but disciplinary action must be taken."

I gasp loudly and my hand comes to my mouth. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, I do apologize. Please, I'm begging you, there must be something I can do! Please don't fire me!" Mr. Cullen looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, actually, there is something you can do for me."

"Anything…" My voice is quivering. Whatever this Adonis wants from me, he can have.

He grins and his hands grab my hips, pulling me forward so that my butt is right on the edge of the desk. He moves closer and shows me what he wants. I feel his very, very evident arousal pressing into me right _there. _

_Oh! Why, yes, Mr. Cullen. I accept your punishment. _

I look up at him, my chocolate brown eyes wide. I pull my lower lip tighter between my teeth and blink several times. "Anything," I repeat as he leans closer to me.

Suddenly his lips are on mine, and his hands are snaking roughly around my waist as he bends me back. He presses half of his weight on me and rocks his hips toward my already heated core. His probing tongue licks across my lips, demanding entry. Of course I oblige, and he fights against me. One hand pulls my pristine white shirt from my skirt and begins to palm my breast between the two thin layers separating my skin and his hand. I arch my back instinctively, pressing toward him harder as his hands and mouth dominate me.

I melt into him, my hands wrapping tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. I manage to shimmy my butt forward and allow my fitted skirt to ride up my thighs. I lock my legs around his waist and pull him down on top of me. I want to shudder as his fingers slip under my shirt and trace up my ribs before cupping my breast, kneading the flesh. He pulls down roughly on the cup of my bra, yanking it away before he traces his thumb over my taut nipple. I moan out in pleasure. "More…please!"

Edward grins at me and makes fast work of the small buttons on my blouse. Once my top half is exposed to him, he yanks the other bra cup down so that my tits are peeking over the top, making the little cleavage I have look pretty impressive.

"You have beautiful breasts, Miss Swan," Edward whispers to me before leaning down and capturing my right nipple in his mouth. His long fingers find its partner, and he tweaks it gently, causing gooseflesh to flare up all over my body. I shiver in anticipation.

I dig the heels of my shoes into his ass, pulling him even closer and grinding myself into his erection as his mouth and fingers work at my chest. I can feel him throbbing against my center. He moans gently and raises his head, his eyes meeting mine; they look darker. His lids are hooded as he licks his lips.

He moves his hands down my body, leaving a trail of fire down my ribs and to my navel. He lowers his head and dips his tongue there for a moment before smiling up seductively at me. I can't help but smile back.

Edward takes me gently by the ankles and unhooks them from his waist, stepping back. I whimper from the loss of contact with his very impressive groin area. He is looking at me intently as his right hand starts at the top of my thigh and runs all the way down the length of my leg. I'm glad that I've been graced with the privilege of having long stems, even though I'm a mediocre five feet and four inches tall. His green eyes rake up and down my whole body but linger at top of my legs. He moves closer to me and pulls my skirt higher up, giving him the perfect view of my crotch. I am suddenly glad I wore a thong today rather than the black, boring, comfortable things I usually insist on. I hope he likes hot pink.

"You don't disappoint," he mutters, moving back closer to me, leaning across once more and attacking my breasts. I feel his monster erection pressing against my hardly there, and now, very damp panties as he rocks his hips gently against me. I meet his movements, desperate to create a little more friction.

All of a sudden, he backs off. My eyes snap open and watch him. Edward swiftly yanks on his belt buckle, pulls open his trousers, and his erection springs free. Holy fuck, he is going commando – my life is officially complete. His cock is huge and twitching towards me. What I wouldn't give to wrap my lips around his engorged head and lick off the tasty looking pre-cum!

Edward advances toward me once again, his hands running up my thighs and higher, right under where my skirt is bunched up at my waist. He hooks his index fingers into the thin straps of my panties and slowly starts to pull them down. His eyes don't leave mine as he drags this out. It's so slow that it's almost like torture. Finally, he reaches my ankles, and I bite back an exasperated sigh of relief. I am now completely bare before him, apart from my bra and black heels. He stuffs my hot pink thong into his pocket. "This is mine, now." He grins. He takes a finger and reaches out to me, teasing the skin on the inside of my thighs and moves upwards from my knee, right up to my core. I moan loudly as he brushes right across my folds.

"So wet already, Miss Swan. Is this all for me?" He raises his finger to his mouth and licks my juices off himself, swirling his tongue around his digit seductively. I have to stop myself from combusting and getting cum all over my desk.

"Mmmmm, you taste as good as I expected."

_Shit! Just fucking touch me already! _

His fingers return, and he enters me slowly, immediately curling his fingers slightly, causing me to cry out. He's obviously an expert. I feel his hardness pressing against the inside of my leg, and I reach a hand out and grasp him. He's huge…and very well…groomed. His eyes close as I wrap my fist around him and pump him slowly as his fingers work within my body. I'm so close already; I feel my walls contracting involuntarily around him. Feeling this, he pulls away from me and shakes his head before lowering his lips to between my thighs. He then takes one long and flat tongue lick from one end of my dripping pussy to the other. Just the one. Edward pulls away from me and my grasp on his engorged member. I reach out for him again, and he takes himself into his own hand, stroking himself. He almost looks thoughtful. It's as simple a motion as if he were stroking his chin. My God, he looks sexy.

His eyes dart over my body as he moves closer again, his dick still in his hand. He's even closer and right between my legs now as he brushes his manhood against me, coating himself in my wetness.

"Please," I moan, my eyes fluttering closed.

"MISS SWAN?" Oh hell, who on earth is that? They sound angry. I snap my eyes open, and I'm sitting at my desk, fully clothed and feeling rather uncomfortable in my nether regions, just ever so slightly damp. Edward is nowhere to be seen; only tapping on my desk is my actual boss, Mr. Cullen, Senior. Carlisle Cullen is also gorgeous but in a different way to his son.

My eyes meet his. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss Swan. You looked very peaceful, but it was time to go home fifteen minutes ago, and as much as I hate you taking a nap on my time, I also don't want to have to stay here and babysit you. I have better things to do." Cullen Senior runs a hand through his bright blonde hair. His eyes are ice blue and look very youthful – which is unusual seeing as he's got to be…what...in his fifties? He's pretty damn hot.

I wipe at my mouth quickly, thankful that I'd not been drooling. That WOULD have been embarrassing. "Yes, sorry, sir. I was having an incredibly erotic wet dream in which your super sexy son made a rather important cameo." Right. That would not have been a good thing to say. I shake my head and attempt to look sorry, which I kind of am, because after that fucking awesome dream, I am feeling somewhat unsatisfied.

"I'm sorry, sir. I…I…don't know what h-happened," I manage to stutter out, probably making myself look like an uber idiot in the process. Cullen Senior shakes his head again and chuckles as he picks up his briefcase.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again. I suggest you go home and get some rest."

I manage to nod as I grab my bag from under the desk and my phone from the drawer. I'm going to be late for my other job if I don't get my ass in gear and get out of here.

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen," I mumble as I pass the boss on the way out and run out of the building to where I parked my shitty truck.

Luckily, I arrive at Pillow Talk with only moments to spare. Not that I would have been in trouble. Rosalie Hale, the owner, is a pretty laid back chick and has her head stuck in a box of new deliveries. She smiles brightly. "Hey, B, check these babies out!" She throws a small package at me which contains a string of baby blue plastic anal beads.

"Cool!" I grin as I examine the package. "Please tell me that the blue sparkly Stephenie Meyer endorsed vibe arrived?" I ask hopefully. Rose shakes her head, and I feel deflated.

"Not till next week; there's something with the copyright. However, you will like this one." She passes me another box with a rather long and well girthed skin colour buzzy. _The Robert Pattinson. _I squeal and jump on the spot for a moment.

"Hell yes, something to replace Johnny Depp. He has not been doing it for me lately." I grimace thinking about my oldest and dearest friend. Rose giggles.

"Thought you might say that. I left one out in the back for you, sweetie," she tells me happily, giving me a wink. I love Rosalie; she's fucking awesome.

Later on, I'm sitting behind the counter, absentmindedly flicking through a magazine and popping my chewing gum loudly. It's been really quiet tonight with just a couple of customers. I managed to sell a baby-doll and a super expensive double-ended dildo to some rich woman. She was blushing beet red the whole time she was here.

I even had time to get the new stock out on the shop floor. We have some pretty awesome new stuff in. Rosalie's friend is a designer, and she has started working on some uber kinky underwear which Rose has bought in crate loads, so now, as well as the usual aids and toys, we have a gorgeous range of actually damn tasteful lingerie.

The jingling of the bell at the door alerts me to a new customer, so I put on my assistant's face and look up to greet them.

Crap. How? Totally….Shit!

Mr. Cullen, Senior…is here, in Pillow Talk…a sex shop.

His eyes meet mine, and he takes a step back. He doesn't look embarrassed, as I'm certain I do right now. He looks more shocked. Obviously, he wasn't expecting to see me here, but I know for a fact that he's not a regular.

"Erm…Mr. Cullen, sir. Can I help you?"

"Miss Swan, what a pleasant surprise."

How in the fuck can he sound so composed?

"I didn't know you were moonlighting as an…interesting sales associate," he continued, smiling at me, his icy blue eyes sparkling slightly. "You never mentioned it in your application."

Shit, was I supposed to have told him that I was employed elsewhere? Probably, but hell, how are you to write on a form to a very well-known and respected law firm that you sell porn to dirty old men for a living? "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to-"

He cut me off. "No, don't worry about it. I actually came in here today because I pass each day after I've met up with my colleagues at the bar, and I have always been curious."

I notice his accent isn't like his son's. His tone is soft and he sounds rather British. Edward certainly doesn't sound like this, and I wonder if Cullen Senior is from England originally.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, welcome to Pillow Talk," I tell him nervously as I wave my hands around the small shop, gesturing to our goods. "We have lots of…erm…curious things, so feel free to have a look around."

He smiles at me. God, this man is getting a similar response from my lady garden that his son does. The way he looks at me, deep into my eyes, has me mesmerized. My heart is thudding so loudly and quick that I'm sure he is able to hear it.

Carlisle moves around the small store, cocking his head at certain items. He seems rather distracted by the anal beads. I watch him closely as he carries on, prodding at the new line of underwear. His movements are fluid and graceful. I bet he's a wonderful dancer.

"I have never visited one of these shops before," he confides in me, a wicked grin on his face as he fiddles with the corner of the box containing the baby blue anal beads. "So, what would one use these for…exactly? I mean, are they any good?"

Seriously, is my super hot, stud of a boss asking me if I LIKE anal beads? I look at him for a moment. "Well, they're not really my thing. I've never used…but apparently they are very satisfying." I blush wildly. I never have this problem with other customers. "If you like that sort of thing…I mean, you know, if any hole is a goal…" I trail off as he's grinning even wider at me now. He places the box back on the shelf and walks over to the counter, bending down to look at the display behind the glass.

"These must be the special ones?" he asks me, gesturing to the rather large and pretty looking dildos and vibrators. I simply nod. "May I?" he asks, and I nod again, lost for words as I join him at the front of the counter. I crouch down, unlocking and opening the sliding door. He reaches in and picks up a large pink buzzy, looking at it for a moment then gives it a sniff.

"Plasticity, huh?" I ask with a smile. It does smell rather rubbery, however, very clean – which I guess when it comes to sex toys, is a good thing? Carlisle nods and flicks the switch on the bottom. The penis-shaped object starts to rotate. He grins again and touches my arm with it. Goose flesh appears immediately. "That one is new, it just came in last week," I tell him. He nods with interest and traces his index finger over the shaped head of the toy. "So, Mr. Cullen, did you know that if you touch a vibrator to your nose, and it makes you want to sneeze, then it's the perfect aid for you?" I ask him, my breathing increasing and becoming harder.

"Oh really?" he asks with interest, bringing the toy to his nose gently. He wrinkles it up. "No, obviously not for me, but how about a test? What about you, Miss Swan?" he asks and without hesitating, he brings the vibe up to my nose and presses it gently against me, the tip of the toy right on the edge of my nostrils. It causes me to tingle right away, in all the right places…my nose, my nipples and right between my legs. I quickly pull away and hold onto my nose. The sneeze is imminent. I can't hold it off.

_Ahhhtissuhhh! Ahhhtissuhhh! Ahhhtissuhhh!_

Fuck my life. Three in a row. Now my sexy boss knows exactly what gets me going. If I didn't have experience in the vibe department, I'd think that the nose thing was total bullshit. But it's not. And I've proved that fact.

He is so close to me now, and I'm breathing harder – fuck, I'm almost panting. I feel a bead of perspiration run down my neck and over my chest. Mr. Cullen notices and watches as it drips slowly down to my cleavage and into my top. His eyes linger on my boobs for a few moments before he looks up and prods my stomach gently with the vibrator. He licks his lips. "Well, well, Miss Swan."

Why am I not finding it very gross that he is inches away from me and touching me with a sex aid? Why am I acting like a hormonal teenager and why the FUCK am I rubbing my thighs together and practically BEGGING him to take me over the counter?

His blue eyes are boring into mine. It's like he is looking deep within me. I can't leave his gaze. This beautiful, curious and much older man is completely dazzling me.

The pink buzzy is still in his hand and pressing into my abdomen, its shaped and rounded head still slowly rotating. I glance down at it and bite on my lip. He pulls the toy away from me and slowly raises it to my face. I gasp quickly as he uses the tip of it to pull my bottom lip from between my teeth. A new flood of wetness pools in my underwear, and I feel myself aching and throbbing. I can smell my own arousal mixed with the sweetness of his breath, and it's fucking intoxicating. I lick my lips, wrapping my tongue over the edge of the vibrator for a moment, as I stare into his ice blue eyes. His breath catches, and the hand he has on my thigh digs in.

His breathing is suddenly almost as erratic as mine, and I find myself moving so I'm on my knees, now level with his face. Carlisle leans forward, and his lips are suddenly on mine. The vibrator falls to the floor and bounces away a few feet. His tongue is searching for mine immediately, probing and pushing at my lips. I gladly open up for him. He grabs my hair, yanking at my ponytail. It's only just not painful. His mouth moves to my neck, and he nips at me with his teeth intermittently while placing very wet kisses down to my collarbone. With my hands finding their way into his slicked back blonde hair, I'm shocked at how soft it is. I grab at it hard, pulling his face closer to my neck.

I move closer, straddling his hips, our chests flush together as I grind myself down onto his rock hard length. He moans loudly. He pulls my hair again; it hurts this time, and I cry out loudly, but my sound is quickly hushed because he is leaning me back, and his mouth is on my chest. He yanks my tank top down exposing my bra, and I grind down harder onto him. I can feel his huge cock straining against the confines of his pants. He presses and pulls me hard against himself as he pulls down the cup of my bra; much like his son had done in my dream just a few hours before. His hot mouth devours my breast, his tongue tracing quickly and roughly over my nipple, causing my sensitive bud to pucker into his mouth. I want to scream as he bites down gently, pulling at me. His mouth feels so amazing.

His mouth leaves my breast and works its way back up to my neck. He nibbles gently on my ear before whispering to me, his hands now tight against my back, pulling me even closer to him. "I want you, Miss Swan. I want you bent over that counter, and I want to fuck you."

I am now dripping wet, my arousal starting to stain my jeans. Carlisle trails a hand down my body, leaving a trail of fire behind and pops open the button on my jeans. He wriggles his hand into both my super tight skinny jeans and panties and traces his fingers across my heat. He presses lightly on my clit, and I want to come undone. His touch is so intense. Seeing me so close, he removes his hand and brings it up to my mouth; his fingers are glistening with my own moisture. I lean closer and run my tongue over his digits, engulfing his index and middle fingers with my mouth and suck them clean. This earns a groan from my boss.

"Your mouth feels so amazing. I want your mouth on my cock, Miss Swan."

He doesn't have to ask me twice.

I sit up quickly and shed my tank top. I then push him onto his back, using all my strength. I climb up his long body and work on the buckle of his belt. It doesn't take long to free his aching dick from his pants and briefs. He springs to life in front of me. My God, he is huge…even larger than my dream Edward. I lick my lips and lower my head towards him. I take a long lick from the hilt and right to his tip causing him to shudder. I take his cock in my mouth and swirl my tongue around the head, tasting him before enveloping him into my mouth, taking him in as far as I can. I can't possibly fit him all in, so I have to wrap my fist around the rest of him. I start sucking and pumping hard, and feeling him tremble below me is incredible. I feel in complete control over him even as he kneads the flesh of my breasts. He is muttering and moaning, but his sounds are so incoherent that I can't work out what the hell he's jabbering on about.

I pull away with one last, long suck of his engorged length as I feel him begin to twitch and stiffen. No way is he going to climax just like this. I've not had my fun.

He brings his hands to his head and rubs his temples almost in frustration as I pull away and watch his cock smack him across his toned stomach. The thwack sound is almost comical, and I am struggling not to giggle at him. I'd hate to hurt his feelings, particularly when I've not had the release I've been gagging for all afternoon. He pushes himself up and stares at me. I pull my hair down from my ponytail and shake out my curls. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and pulls it over his head, complete with his undershirt. He's naked before me now and, for a man of his age, he definitely looks amazing. It is hard to think that he has a son who is pushing thirty. His chest and stomach are solid and toned. The guy even has a six pack. There was no way I was expecting this. He smirks at me as he notices me taking in his body. I know he can tell that I like what I see.

Carlisle gets to his feet and slowly stalks towards me, kicking his clothing out of the way. Like a gentleman, he offers me his hand. I take it without hesitation, and he helps me to my feet before reaching around to my back, expertly unhooking my bra and pulling it off my arms. I let it fall to the floor. Mr. Cullen is a great deal taller than me. He's got to be six feet four inches, perhaps more, so even when he drops to his knees before me, my breasts are at the perfect level for his mouth.

He ignores my pert mounds, however, after briefly looking at them, he moves to the waistband of my jeans. He hooks his long fingers into my belt loops and languidly pulls them down to my knees along with my thong.

"This I like," he whispers, looking up at me. I am suddenly so glad I waxed on Monday night. "I've never been with a woman who likes to bare all before."

Something about that line should seem cheesy to me, and it should sound very wrong, but it has only turned me on further. If those words had been uttered from any other man, I would probably have laughed in their face. All I can do is smile and blush.

"You are beautiful," He murmurs to me as he continues to remove my jeans. As he reaches my ankles, he carefully removes my shoes and places them lightly to the side. I hold onto his shoulder as he pulls the tight denim off of me entirely. "Beautiful," he exclaims, this time under his breath. My blush spreads down my chest.

Carlisle fluidly gets to his feet, and, towering over me, he wraps a strong arm around my waist and pulls me into him before leaning down and kissing my lips softly, his other hand caressing my back and finding its way into my hair. He runs his fingers through it before kissing me again, this time with more passion. I bring my hands to his broad shoulders and lock my fingers behind the back of his neck, pulling his head down towards me and his body even closer. His erection twitches into my stomach and reminds me of his presence.

"Turn around," he tells me, and I obey. I feel like the tables have turned, and now he wants the control over me. My excitement levels have doubled. Screw Edward Cullen and all his gorgeousness. He is nothing compared to this god in front of me. Cullen Senior is widowed. Edward is married, happily apparently, to his high school sweetheart with three young children. Sickly sweet. This, right here, standing butt-assed naked in front of me, is what I want – and it's not just because I've not been with a man in months. I have never wanted anyone so much. Jesus Christ. This isn't me at all.

As I turn away from him, he entwines his arms around my torso and softly runs his hands across my breasts over and over, his thumbs rubbing circles over my puckered nipples. I lean into him, arching my back into his hands. One hand drops from my chest and brushes down my body. His hand ends its journey and stills at the apex of my thighs. He traces over my bare skin before moving deeper between my legs and stroking me. "I can't believe how wet you are."

"Ummmhuhhh," is all I can manage as a response as his skilled fingers manipulate my folds and the small bundle of nerves. He is so good at this; my knees are already weak, and I can feel my stomach tighten and my muscles contract as I begin to spiral towards my climax.

"Bend over, please," he asks. His tone is polite, yet demanding. I am more than willing to follow his orders. I bend over at the waist, spreading my legs a little and leaning my elbows on the glass counter beside the cash register.

I close my eyes for a moment and feel a breeze pass me as he moves away for a moment. I hear him lock the door. Why didn't I think of that? He is then by my side again, and he runs a finger down my spine. I am tingling all over and absolutely aching for him. His finger runs down the crevice between my butt cheeks. I shudder. It feels so good.

I almost jump out of my skin when he touches me right between my legs. Only it's not his hands. He has picked up the discarded pink vibrator, and is now tracing it over my exposed entrance, coating it in my juices. I use vibes all the time. Fuck, I'm a horny, single girl. It's normal, but never, until this moment, had another person ever touched me with one. I bite my lip and moan gently. "That's good…so good," I tell him, because it is. It feels so erotic and stimulating. He takes my words as my permission and gently eases the toy into me. He slides it in and out several times before flicking the power button and letting the shaped head rotate inside me, hitting and rubbing me in exactly all the right places.

With my current position, leaning forward, there is no way in hell that I'm going to last very long at all. I tense up, trying to hold off the inevitable orgasm.

"I'm so close…so close!" I cry out, shifting my backside towards him, taking in more of the toy's thick length. "I want you inside me, please!" It's almost a scream.

I whimper as he removes the vibe a little faster than I would usually care for, but he quickly presses up against me, rubbing his length along my slick folds. I rock up against him; he's so close. If I raise my hips a little and thrust backwards, he'd be sheathed inside of me.

Before I can consider thinking, he pushes into me, slowly at first, allowing me to get used to his girth. He pulls out, almost the whole way, before moving back in, both his hands at my hips. He continues this until he is fully within me, filling me completely. He grabs onto my breast with one hand and pulls at my hair with the other. He seems to remember I liked this earlier. He bunches my long hair together in his fist and pulls it to one side, giving him access to my neck and shoulder. He pulls on the strands, and I have to bite down on my lip once more in an attempt not to cry out.

He begins to thrust in and out. I return his thrusts, and I revel in the sounds that our flesh creates as we slam into one another. Carlisle pulls at my hair harder and pulls and tweaks at my nipple. He slams into me harder. I clench myself around him, leaning further forward to enable him to penetrate me fully.

"I can't hold on for any longer, beautiful girl. Please, come for me," he whispers into my ear. The hand holding my hair quickly moves down and starts massaging the bundle of nerves between my legs. My knees buckle as it shocks me like a very good bolt of electricity. I grip onto the side of the cabinet as my body throbs and pulses. I feel him stiffen behind me as he spills his warm seed inside of me, but he carries on moving both himself and his hand over my clit. I feel myself explode around him.

"Oh fuck…Ohmhyghoood!" are the only coherent sounds coming from my mouth. There are similar words coming from the god behind me. He collapses on top of me while I'm still trembling from the after affects of the most powerful orgasm of my entire life. He's heavy, but right at this second, I don't give a shit. I'd love to stay like this forever, because it now occurs to me that very shortly, Mr. Cullen, Senior, is going to walk out the door of the shop and leave me…and then I shall have to face him in the office on Monday.

Shit.

He presses a chaste kiss to my neck before gently pushing himself up, off and out of me. I whimper at the loss of contact, but he takes my arms and assists me in standing up. I feel shaky, and I still need to lean on the counter for support. I can't look him in the eyes, but he pulls my chin towards him, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Thank you. That was exquisite." I blush and bend down, hurriedly grabbing at my clothes. He chuckles as I attempt to cover myself up. "Why so shy all of a sudden?"

I shrug and pull my tank top over my head before quickly pulling on my jeans. I'm not bothering with fussing over underwear right now. I'm far too mortified.

Carlisle dresses leisurely, watching me closely. "I don't mean to be forward…I know I am your boss, Bella, but perhaps we could have dinner or just a drink sometime. We can talk about this and where we go from here?" he asks softly.

I am suddenly aware that I'm gawping at him and that I've not said anything. What was he saying to me? He wants to do this again?

"Wh...W…yeah, sure, sir," I manage to spit out.

He smiles at me and moves closer. He kisses me softly for a moment before resting his forehead on mine. It feels so intimate and almost loving. I swear I am going crazy.

"I'll go now. You need to close up, but I have your number, and I'll call you tomorrow, if you like. If you don't, please just say so, and we can pretend this never happened, but I hope that's not what you want."

My heart feels like it is going to explode. All I can do is nod. Nod hard. I hope it doesn't come across as too desperate, but my fucking brain and mouth don't seem to want to work together right now. He kisses me once again, his hand lingering on my cheek. I lean my head into him and gaze once more into his blue eyes. He looks sincere.

Carlisle leaves me and leaves Pillow Talk without another word to me. I sigh and look around at the disarray of the shop. A few toys are strewn over the floor, and my underwear and shoes are nearby. It's past closing time.

I quickly tidy up and spray some window cleaner over the counter, smiling at the good memory that Carlisle and I had created there thirty minutes ago.

It's time for me to leave, and I lock up, finding my way back to my truck in a daze. I don't know if he will call me tomorrow.

But I sure as hell hope he does.


End file.
